Summer Rain
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: My name is Zoe Reynolds. I never thought my life would come to this. But as my wedding day approached, I couldn't help but to remember every path that brought me to this place. I wouldn't change anything about it, though. This is where I belong and I get to be with the love of my life forever. How could I ask for more?
1. Intro

In the days before my wedding, I would go into the clearing and just sit, thinking on my life so far. I would reminisce about the events that led up to this moment.

I wasn't proud of them all but I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

But I guess I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I? Maybe I should start at the beginning.

I'm going to skip the trauma of my past. My parents died in a car accident and I was the only survivor. After everything was settled, I was brought up to Forks, Washington to live with my Uncle Charlie and his daughter, Bella.

Notice how I didn't call her my cousin? Well, that's because we don't really get along. That's an entirely different matter, though. I know you're wondering why, but you'll know more about it as this story goes on.

Where was I? Oh yeah! I had just moved to Forks. Bella had broken up with her boyfriend, Edward and picked Jacob. I know, crazy right?

I mean, Jacob is cute in his own way, I guess. If you like the 'following you around like a puppy' type. Personally? I think their whole 'lovey dovey' thing is disgusting, but I'm getting off track again.

Bella wasn't very thrilled with the fact that I was coming to live with them. I wasn't either, but I was grateful that my Uncle came to my rescue. I would have slit my own wrists than have to live with my Dad's side of the family. (Long story short they are a bunch of alcoholics).

He had come all the way down to Indiana to get me, which I thought was really nice. But as soon as I got into the house, Bella was seething. I guess she liked being the center of attention. I didn't really care, I just set out to get my room in order.

Let's fast forward through all the boring stuff. Soon it was Charlie's birthday and I wanted to get him something special. I wanted to pay him back for everything he had done for me since my parents died.

I'd found an antique shop in town and purchased a pool table for him. It was beautiful. Dark blue felt, mahogany wood with intricate carvings. Pretty much a pool table fit for a king.

Unknown to me, the Cullens actually owned that shop, and Esme ran it. The kids helped her with deliveries. She agreed to let me make payments on it at a very agreeable rate. I was overjoyed and thanked her many times.

While checking out, I couldn't help but notice a beautiful locket with an interesting looking crest engraved into it. When I asked her about it, she gave me the history on it. It was from the Matriarch of a very prestigious family.

She told me that a man had given it to a woman he loved but she hadn't accepted it. Instead she had chosen another. The story sounded familiar but I pushed it from my mind. When I asked to purchase it, she heartily agreed.

We discussed delivery and I was shocked she would let me have it without paying off the full amount. She admitted it wasn't the usual practice but she trusted me. Shrugging it off, we finished the conversation and I left.

Later that day, the boy I knew as Edward came over with his sister Alice. After he awkwardly introduced us, they both began the unloading process. I led them down into the basement, Edward on the dolly and Alice leading him.

I offered to help them but they both refused. As they set it up, Alice chattered on about a number of things. I just listened quietly, thinking to myself that she was odd. Edward chuckled and I blinked at him, thinking that maybe the whole family was odd.

Before they left, Alice slipped me her number and said that we would be fast friends. I couldn't help but smile and nod, waving goodbye to them as they left.

Alice and I texted on and off for a few weeks, usually just making small talk. Imagine my surprise when she told me that she wanted me to come over for a sleep-over.

I sat back and stared at my phone. Was that even legal? Bella was my cousin! I couldn't just go to her ex's house for a sleep-over with his sister...right? Biting my lip, I told her I didn't think it was a good idea.

She brushed it off and told me to just come. Shrugging, I packed an overnight bag and left for their house, following the directions she gave me.

When I entered their house, I had no idea what was in store. Who knew that this would be when my life began?

I am Zoe Reynolds, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

I felt awkward as soon as I pulled into their driveway. What if Alice was the only one that wanted me there? What if they hate me? What if they make me leave? How will Edward react to me being there? What if...

I shook my head and grabbed my bag, locking my door behind me. Bella sure wasn't happy with me coming. She tried to tell me what to do but I just laughed in her face and left. No doubt she would whine and cry to Charlie but I didn't care. Alice had invited me and I needed some girl time. Bella was always busy with Jacob anyway.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, smiling softly when Alice ran up. "Zoe! Thanks for coming! Come inside! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Thanks for having me, Alice. It was nice of you to invite me over. I am kind of nervous though." Alice shook her head as Zoe spoke. "Oh, don't worry about them! They don't bite!"

Alice, with her vamp hearing, could hear her family groan as Zoe laughed at her joke. Well, she wasn't wrong! None of them would ever dream of biting Zoe. Shaking it off, she led the nervous girl up the stairs and into the living room.

Zoe swallowed as she took in all of them. They were all so breathtaking, even when relaxing at home. Carlisle and Esme made the first move towards her. "Welcome to our home, Zoe. My name is Carlisle and I'm sure you already know Esme." Carlisle spoke first, a blinding smile on his face. Esme followed suit. "Yes, welcome. I trust your Uncle likes his gift?"

Grinning, Zoe nodded. "Oh yeah. He absolutely loves it. It's hard to drag him away from it, actually." She remarked, laughing. Esme chuckled and nodded. "I'm so glad." Zoe stepped forward, biting her lip. "I'm going to be coming by next week to make a payment. I know it's late but things have been so tight lately."

Esme shook her head, putting the girl at ease. "That's nothing to worry about. I know that you're good for it." Smiling, Zoe felt grateful. "Thank you for that. As soon as I find a job, I'll be able to make more steady payments."

Alice grinned, a knowing look in her eyes. "Do you need a job, Zoe? You could always just come and work at the store! Esme is about to start her volunteer work again and we will need someone to run the register while she's gone." Esme clapped, her eyes wide. "Perfect idea, Alice! That would be a tremendous help!"

Carlisle chuckled and put his hand on her arm. "My dear, I think we are monopolizing her. Alice still needs to make introductions." Quieting down, Esme allowed him to lead her to the side, an embarrassed smile gracing her face. "I'm so sorry."

Alice giggled and began to point. "Edward you know, this is Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett." Turning to her parents, she smiled. "And this is Carlisle and Esme." Zoe blinked. "Wow, your names are all so old fashioned. It's kind of cool."

"Well yours is different too. Unique. I like it." Alice commented, taking her bag. "Come on! Let's go to my room. Mani/pedis and facials! And then maybe we can do a movie fest or something..." The others watched as Alice led Zoe on a tour of the upstairs.

Rosalie scowled and looked at her family. "Another human? Didn't we learn our lesson last time?" An angry growl filled the room and she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Edward. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just left well enough alone. I can't believe this is happening again!"

Emmett stood as Edward rounded on his girl. "Nothing is happening again! This is all Alice, not me! Put your blame where it belongs! I was happy to live in solidarity but no, ALICE is the one who brought her here. ALICE is the one who will try this again! Just keep your mouth shut!"

They watched as he disappeared out the back door and Esme sighed, her eyes closing. "Can't you kids ever get along?" Carlisle looked over at Jasper. "How are you feeling?" The man in question looked back to him and nodded. "I am alright. Her blood smells lovely but I will not put myself in that position again. I've done enough damage to last a lifetime."

Esme frowned and shook her head. "No one blames you, dear. You were feeling all of our bloodlusts as well. It was too much for you. That is our fault as well. None of us were strong enough to resist that temptation. You felt it times five. Carlisle will be excluded of course because it doesn't seem to phase him anymore."

Tight lipped, Jasper nodded, feeling shame. Of course he knew that they were just trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. He had lost control that night and ruined everything for his brother. That was something he was still trying to atone for.

After Alice gave her the tour, she led Zoe into the room she shared with Jasper. Her mouth fell open as she looked around. "Oh wow, Alice. This is your room? It's amazing!" Alice giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I share it with Jasper." Zoe blinked as the short girl settled on the bed. "You...you SHARE this room with Jasper?" She stammered, eyeing the one bed.

Seeing what she meant, Alice nodded. "Yes, Zoe. Jasper and I have found love in each other. It's the same with Emmett and Rosalie." Zoe sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "Wow. I...it's just...you're all..." Shaking her head, she smiled at her new friend. "Well I'm happy for you all."

The pixie put an understanding hand on Zoe's shoulder. "I can understand your unspoken thoughts. Most people would call it taboo, but we aren't actually related. Carlisle and Esme took us all in and adopted us. Rosalie and Japer have the Hale surname because they really were brother and sister. The rest of us were picked up on the way. A lot of people in town judge us for it, but the heart wants what the heart wants. You never can help who you fall in love with."

Hearing her words, Zoe smiled. "I won't judge any of you. I know about that all too well. My parents were polar opposites. My mother was actually Charlie's sister. She grew up here. She left to go to college in Indiana. No offense to Charlie but she didn't want to be stuck in this little town. But she met my dad one night at a party. Sparks did NOT fly at first but she helped him stop drinking and they fell in love. He cut himself off from his family and made a new one. It was a perfect life...until the accident."

Alice frowned and held Zoe's hand. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must be going through. The hurt is still so deep." Tears filled the young girls eyes and she nodded. "They were my world and now they are gone. I felt so hopeless. I had to give up my entire life and come here. I'm grateful to Charlie, I really am. I just miss them so much."

She squeezed Alice's hand and smiled. "Thank you again for inviting me. My depression was threatening to crush me." Alice nodded, knowing all too well how she was feeling. "Don't mention it. Rosalie isn't much for girl time and I wanted to get to know you better." Her visions had told her exactly how Zoe was feeling, and none of it would have ended good. She didn't want Charlie to go through another funeral so she had decided to make Zoe's life happier. Well, as best she could.

Shaking her head, she grinned at her new friend. "So! Where should we start? Manis or pedis?" Zoe flushed and looked at her hands. "I'm not so good at painting nails. We don't have to do that." Alice waved her off. "Nonesense! You just pick a color or design and I can do it for you!" Before Zoe could argue, Alice lifted a huge box of different polishes and set it on the bed. "Get started missy! I'm going to get refreshments!"

Zoe watched as she breezed out of the room. Smiling softly, she looked to the ceiling, but pictured the sky above. "Thanks for sending me a friend, mom. I think things are going to be ok."

Unknown to her, Edward could hear every word and he leaned against the house, his hand over his mouth. He had read his sisters' thoughts. How could someone like Zoe have even considered suicide? She was a light that was shining on his family. He knew it, even then. She was going to change things. He just wasn't sure if he wanted her to change them.

He ran off into the forest, a million thoughts swarming his mind. Bella would always be his singer, his love. Even though she chose Jacob, he would always be here waiting in case she changed her mind. So why did he find Zoe so alluring? Why did he yearn to know her thoughts? Why was she affecting him so? It was all so confusing.

He shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on the blood. Feeding. Feeding would help.


	3. Chapter 2

I stood in front of my vanity, shaking out the loose curls in my hair. I wasn't the prettiest girl, but I felt confidence in myself. I was of average size, by U.S standards. I stood pretty thick at a size 12 and I tried not to let it bother me. My eyes were hazel, which I loved and my hair was a very pretty dark chocolate brown. It was naturally curly, a trait I'd gotten from my mother. My nose wasn't overly big; it seemed to fit perfectly for my face. My lips were average I thought, nothing to write home about. All in all I was confident in how I looked.

Alice had done my hair a few days earlier in a style that was coming to be very popular. It was called 'Oil Slick' and it had every color of the rainbow beautifully blended into the dark brown color of my hair. You almost missed it if you weren't looking for it. But when I got out into the sun, I shone bright. I loved it and thanked her profusely.

Today would be my first shift at Esme's shop and I was nervous, without a doubt. Making sure I looked alright, I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. I was wearing a light purple tunic top with blue skinny jeans and a brown belt to cinch at the waist. Normally I didn't wear belts but Alice had shown me the right ones to wear to accentuate my hourglass figure. I completed the outfit with brown riding boots and a pair of small brown dream-catcher earrings. A braided leather headband pulled my hair mostly from my face. I had a few tendrils brushing my face. My makeup was minimal. Some coffee colored eyeliner to frame my eyes and make them bigger and a light brushing of a glittery purple shadow to match my shirt. Mascara and tinted lip gloss completed the look.

When I got downstairs, Charlie smiled at me. "Here's the working girl!" He chuckled, causing me to laugh. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous." This caused him to shake his head. "Don't be. You're going to do just fine. Esme is a nice woman." He motioned to an empty chair and I sighed quietly before I sat. _Here we go._ This was the talk I was waiting for.

"Look, I know I'm not your father and that you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I just want you to be careful. The Cullens...well...I just don't want you to get hurt the way Bella did." I couldn't stop my eye roll. "Charlie, I appreciate it, but Bella was the one that broke up with Edward. Any hurt that caused was her fault, and besides, I'm not hanging out with Edward. I'm friends with Alice, that's all. Nothing is going to happen with me and Edward, trust me. I took this job because it was offered and I still need to pay off your table. It would also be nice to get my own car and contribute something to the finances around here too."

Charlie sat for a moment, thinking of what I said. "Alright, Zoe. I trust you, but still try and be careful. I can't help but be cautious. It comes with the job." He pointed to his badge and I laughed, standing and patting his shoulder. "Alrighty, but I'm heading out. Don't wanna be late! See you tonight! Tacos for dinner, so be prepared."

Laughing as I heard his hungry groan from the house, I got into his fishing truck and headed out. I was grateful to him for letting me use it. There was no way Queen Bella would let me use hers. Shaking off those thoughts, I put the radio and sang along until I got to Main Street. Parking the small pickup, I headed into the local coffee shop and got a caramel frappe and a toasted blueberry bagel. No cream cheese of course. It was sweet enough to not need it. Breakfast in hand, I made my way down the street and into the shop.

Esme was already there setting up when I walked in. "Good morning, Zoe! Thank you so much for helping." Shaking my head, I set my things down on the counter. "I should be thanking you for getting me this job. I really appreciate it." Esme just smiled at me and began to show me the ropes. Before long, I had it down and when lunch came around, she was confident that I could hold my own.

She grabbed her purse and looked at me. "I have a few places around town that are selling merchandise and I want to check to see if they are things we could use here. Will you be alright for a few hours?" I thought about it a moment before nodding. "Sure. I'm good here." Esme nodded. "Yes, it is rather slow, which is a good thing. I wouldn't want you to get overwhelmed and quit."

Laughing, I shooed her with my hands. "You go do what you need to do. I will be here when you get back, I promise." Smiling another blinding smile, she seemed to float from the room.

Grabbing a cleaning rag and the wood cleaner, I set out onto the floor, intent on making everything shine. I was kneeling down next to a tall dresser when I heard the bell chime. "I'll be with you in a moment! Feel free to browse!" I heard a chuckle and then a masculine voice. "I don't really need to browse. It's a family shop." Standing, I saw Edward leaning against the glass of the display counter.

Swallowing, I moved over to another peice of furniture, spraying the rag as I did. "Come to check on me? I'm alright here. It's slow, so it's fine." When he didn't answer, I turned to face him, only to find his eyes on me. I froze, watching him watch me. It was almost as if he were studying me, and I felt my face get hot. "What? Something on my clothes?" I looked down at myself and found nothing amiss.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, finally turning his eyes away. "Just wanted to...come by." He finished lamely, his eyes wincing. Frowning, I set my cleaning supplies down. "Why? Are you worried I'll steal something?" Horror filled his eyes and he shook his head. "No! I just...I wanted to...I mean...ugh." He stammered and it made me confused. What was his deal?

Suddenly a customer came in and I gave them my undivided attention. She came to look at our selection of jewelry and I helped her pick out a few peices. I checked her out and watched as she left. Remembering Edward was there, I looked around only to find an empty shop. _What a weird guy. Maybe that's why Bella left him?_

Shrugging I went back to cleaning, never noticing the Amber eyes that watched me from afar.

My day finished how it began and I could honestly say that I loved the work. I unlocked the door and walked in, setting my purse on the dining room table. Charlie wasn't home yet, but would be soon so I wanted to get dinner started. I was browning the ground beef when Bella stormed into the kitchen.

"You're working at Esme's shop?!" She fumed, her voice hard and angry. I glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah. I needed a job to finish paying for Charlie's pool table and I need to get a car and help here too." I turned back, not caring if she was mad. "There are plenty of other places to work! Why there?!"

I sighed and stirred the beef. "Because it was offered to me by my friend's mother. I needed a job and wasn't about to turn it down." Bella scoffed from behind me but I didn't turn. "Well I don't like it." That caused me to get angry. "Well you aren't my mother or the boss of me so forgive me for not caring."

"You're just doing this to get close to Edward!" I laughed and drained the meat before adding the seasoning. "Oh yeah, let me tell you. That was my only goal! Give me a break! And even if I was, he is your ex. You have no reason to care."

I felt her hand turn me around and saw her finger in my face. "Don't even get any ideas! He still loves me and would never like someone as ugly and fat as you!" She motioned to my makeup and outfit. "You can try and pretty yourself up as much as you want to, it won't make a difference. He wants ME and that's not going to change!"

I watched her storm out and slowly turned back to dinner. My eyes were burning with the want to cry but I told myself it was the spices. _How could she say those things about me?_ Fat? Ugly? Was I really? Looking down at myself, I felt a tear slip through and I wiped it furiously.

The meat finished and I set it aside, getting out the veggies to cut to. I was just finishing everything when Charlie came in, announcing he was starving. Bella came downstairs to meet him and gave him a hug, acting innocent and sweet. It made me sick. I looked between them and heard Charlie speak. "How was your first day, Zoe?"

I forced a smile on my face and shrugged. "It was alright. I think I'm going to like working there. Unfortunately you guys are going to have to eat this yourself. I'm beat and not the least bit hungry." Before he could say anything, I made my way to the stairs, ignoring Bella's smug face.

Halfway up, I heard Charlie whisper. "Is she alright?" I could image Bella shrugging. "No clue, dad. I haven't talked to her today." Such a liar! I felt the tears leak down and I made my way into my room, shutting the door behind me and leaning on it. I began to take off the outfit I thought had been cute and threw it away from me.

In just my underwear and bra, I looked at myself in my mirror and cried harder. Bella was right. I was fat. Shrugging on a baggy shirt, I climbed into my bed and covered myself with my blankets, sobbing into my pillow.

Edward felt like such a fool. He had acted like a shy schoolboy! He hunted most of the day and played piano the rest of it. Tonight, he was laying on the roof, looking up at the stars. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he couldn't understand why.

Suddenly, he got a flash from a vision Alice just had. Like his sister, he was shocked and disgusted by what he saw. How could Bella treat her that way? Why would she say those things to her family? Was it because Bella still loved him and wanted to be with him? Hope flared in him but he soon tampered it down. There was never an excuse to talk to someone that way. Shaking his head, he went into the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Alice was furious by her vision and nothing Jasper or any of the others were doing, was helping anything. She couldn't believe that someone she once considered a friend could be that way. "It's one thing for her to be jealous, but to actually call Zoe fat and ugly? What a horrible person!" Edward opened his mouth to speak and she glared at him. "Don't you DARE try to take up for her!"

Keeping quiet, Edward leaned back into the couch, watching his sister pace the floor. "Even I think that's low." Rosalie piped up, cauing a few shocked glances. "What? Just because I don't like her, doesn't mean that I condone bullying." Emmett smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder.

Alice frowned again and resumed her pacing. Zoe didn't know about them, so how could she comfort her? Sighing, she sat on Jaspers' lap, trying to think. She froze as a vision filled her head. Before Edward was able to read it, she shut her walls, grinning at him. That just caused him to frown. "Why are you hiding it?"

Sighing, Alice shook her head. "Because you don't need to know everything about everything, Edward. Just leave it. Things will be fine in a week. Just watch." Getting up, she made to leave the room. "Oh, and we are having a party for her birthday. I don't care what any of you say. So be ready."

The family could do nothing but stare after her in shock.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days, I kept mostly to myself. I still dressed nice enough for work but not as nice as I did that first day. Alice was nice and would come and visit me at work. She said it was because she liked to keep me company. It was nice, to have someone around. She was turning into a really good friend. I was lucky to have her in my life.

As I was closing up the store on Friday, Alice looked me over. "Can I ask why you've started to dress in more baggy clothes?" I flushed and shrugged, looking down at myself. "I just don't want people to see..." Frowning, she stepped closer. "See what, Zoe? Your size?" Tears filled my eyes and I nodded.

"Oh honey! Don't worry about what other people say! You are beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you different." Looking around as if to share a secret, she leaned into me. "To be honest, pretty much every guy in my family has said something to that point." My eyes widened and shot to her face, my cheeks heating. "They have? Everyone? Even Edward?" Alice nodded. "Oh yeah. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and even Edward."

Smiling shyly, I lowered my face again to study my shoes. "That's nice of them." Suddenly Alice moved to the door and grinned at me. "Get rest tonight. Tomorrow, you and I are going out. I'll be at your house around 1." Before I could say a word, she was gone.

Tomorrow? What would we do?

0000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Alice showed up at Zoe's house and knocked on the door. She had two big bags and several little bags in her hands, waiting patiently for the door to open. It did a moment later, revealing Bella. Watching the shocked look cover Bella's face, she got angry. "I'm here to see Zoe." This caused Bella to frown.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Alice, but you aren't going to get them together. Edward still loves me and wants me." Alice forced a smile and shrugged. "That may be so, but he was as disgusted as I was about the way you treated Zoe. You see, the _girl_ he loved would have never done something like that."

She watched as Bella squirmed and she felt good about making the girl uncomfortable. "You have become jealous, and spiteful and just plain mean. You aren't the person I thought you were. I guess that's what comes with spending all your time with _DOGS_." Leaving it at that, she made her way to Zoe's room.

00000000000000000000000

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock at my door. Opening it, I saw Alice, her arms full of bags. Letting her in, I blinked. "Have fun shopping?" She just laughed and set them on my bed. "These are for you!" Blinking in shock, I took in the names on those bags. Most came from very high end stores. Nordstrom, Tiffany's, Ulta, and Victoria's Secret.

Shaking my head, I looked at her. "Oh no, Alice. This is too much. I can't accept." The pixie looked at the bags and then to me. "I got these because I wanted to thank you for being my friend. And as an early birthday. In a month, right?" Looking at my friend, I smiled and knew I couldn't say no.

"I appreciate this. So what did you get?" Giggling, she pulled me over to the bed and we both sat, her going through the bags and me watching. "Alright, we'll start with Victoria's Secret. Don't worry, I didn't buy you any lingerie or anything. THAT would be weird. I got you some lotions and perfumes. From the look of this place, you're lacking." I just laughed and smelled what she brought. They were all divine.

She moved to the Ulta bag. "I got you a new set of makeup. It's all top of the line too. Here is everything you need." She handed me the bag and I stared at the contents. Alice had gotten me mascara, eyeliners in almost any color, lip glosses and lipsticks. There were even several pallet's or every color shadow "Oh wow, Alice. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do all of this."

All she did was laugh and move on to the next. "From Nordstrom I got you a couple new outfits that will TOTALLY help you get back into the groove. These should help you feel fabulous again." Four pairs of jeans; 2 skinny; 1 black and 1 blue, 1 blue flared and 1 caramel bootcut. A distressed black leather jacket, a few tunic tops in red, teal and royal purple. A very cute royal purple tartan skirt that looked to go just above the knees. To top it off, there were 2 cashmere sweaters inside as well. One a beautiful cream color and the other was a lovely lavender. In the second Nordstrom bag were pair of black leather boots that went up to the knee and another pair of black biker boots that went half calf. Those had cool looking chains. One even had small crosses across the length.

Blinking back tears, I placed those bags on the floor along with the other 2. Last but not least, she set the Tiffany's bag in front of me. Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond studs. After that was a drop pair of amethyst earrings and just plain silver hoops. There was also a small silver heart ring and finally one of their signature necklaces with the heart charm. I opened my mouth to say something and she motioned to her hand. She had on a matching ring.

Tears fell down my eyes and I hugged her as I sobbed. Alice just smiled softly as she rubbed her back. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, Zoe. You're my best friend now." I pulled away and wiped my eyes, smiling back at her. "I have to pay you back though. You spent way too much on me." Alice just waved her hand. "No way. We're rich so it's not a problem. This was nothing. I like to spoil my friends. Bella never let me."

I frowned and shook my head. "Well, I won't let you all the time either. This is alright for about...20 years." We both laughed and I looked through the outfits. "So what are we supposed to be doing? It looks like you've done all the shopping already." Alice laughed again and shrugged. "We can do whatever you want. I just figured we could go exploring. I know you haven't been many places." Smiling, I found that I liked her idea. "Sure! I know just what to wear too."

Grabbing the clothes, I made my way into the bathroom and changed. I chose the black skinny jeans, the red tunic top and the biker boots and leather jacket. I was glad I had a small black belt to accentuate my waist again. I came out of the bathroom and Alice clapped her hands. "That looks PERFECT on you! Now for the finishing touches!"

I did my makeup using the new stuff she'd gotten me. I decided to go with a smokey eye and a faded rose lip stain. I put on the small silver hoops and also the necklace and ring. Before long, I was ready. We grabbed our purses and headed out. Bella's truck was already gone but I didn't really care. Getting into the seat of Alice's car, I smiled at her, grateful for everything that she'd done for me.

She truely was my best friend.


	5. Chapter 4

We cruised down the road towards Port Angeles. I looked around the interior of the convertible. Yes, of course she had a convertible. With beautiful leather seats and an awesome stereo system. We were currently rocking to the sounds of Icon For Hire, one of my favorite bands. Alice might look a bit preppy but she had great taste in music.

I looked down at myself and ran my fingers across the necklace around my throat. How did I get so lucky? How did she know just what I needed? I had had my fears and suspicions that they were using me as a Bella fill in, but this, this made me feel like I was really her friend.

I glanced over at her and smiled at her, causing her to smile back. "Today is 'Make Zoe feel better' day!" She giggled and I just shook my head. "Thank you for that. I really needed this. I've been so out of sorts lately." She frowned and looked back to the road. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking my head, I put my hand on her shoulder, not really caring if it was cold. She was always cold, I just figured it was Alice. She WAS tiny after all. "No, I don't really want to talk about it. It's just good to be around friends and out of the house." Alice grinned and nodded, following the road.

She could feel Edward follwing them and her smile widened. Alice knew that he was drawn to Zoe just as he was Bella, but he needed to realize that they were completely different people.

"I know that." Came his whisper on the wind.

0000000000000000000000

After a while, we reached our destination and I couldn't believe how different Port Angeles was from Forks. "Oh wow! They have so many awesome shops here!" Alice laughed and shrugged. "They are nice but Seattle is waaaaay better. We might have to take a weekend trip sometime so you can see it."

I looked over at her and raised a brow. "I might have to clear it with my boss." Alice grinned sneakily and waved her hand. "I'm sure she can be persuaded." We both laughed as she parked the car. I looked up at the sky before looking back to her. "You alright with walking around? It's kind of overcast."

Alice nodded, pushing the button so the top came back up. "I'm alright with that. It's just water. I saw on the weather it's supposed to be this way all day." Satisfied, I nodded and looked around. "So where should we start?" Alice shook her head. "No way, girly! Today is your day. You decide!"

Looking around, I spotted a Starbucks. "Oh! I need a frappe!" Giggling, I led her into the store. I ended up getting what I always did. Alice insisted she couldn't have caffiene so she just got a water. I saw her wince when she took a drink but shrugged. Maybe she was on a diet?

00000000000000000000000

We walked around a lot of stores and I ended up getting a few odds and ends to decorate my room. I paid of course. No way was I about to let her spend any more money on me. We hit the bookstore and I got some books I'd heard were good. I also got some classics that I couldn't pass up.

"Pride and Prejudice, huh?" Alice asked, smiling as she opened her trunk. I flushed and nodded, placing the purchases inside. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites. Gotta love that Mr. Darcy." I commented, causing Alice to nod. "Oh yes. I love the movie with Keira Knightley! They both did so good in it." I gasped and nodded. "Me too! That scene when he comes to her in the sunrise and the way they just rest their foreheads together and close their eyes. I would love to have a love like that!"

Alice watched her and smiled softly to herself. "Every girl wants that, I think." She commented, looking around again. "What now? Maybe some lunch?" I crinkled my nose and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really too hungry." Biting her lip, Alice looked around. "Well we've pretty much seen what this place has to offer. Maybe we can hit up a fast food place on the way out?"

I nodded to her suggestion. "Sounds good. Just let me throw this cup away." As I reached the garbage can, a very angry blond guy came out of one of the stores and knocked me down. Turning to me, his eye softened and worry filled them. "I'm so sorry! Totally my...fault." His eyes widened as he looked down at me and he helped me up.

Smiling, I waved him off. "It's alright. I'm clumsy all by myself." He smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "You live around here?" He asked, causing me to shake my head. "No, I'm just here with my friend." I pointed to Alice and he stiffened before turning back to me. "You must live in Forks if you know the Cullens." I nodded, tilting my head. "You live there too?" He smiled and held out his hand. "Michael Newton." Taking his hand and shaking it, I smiled too. "Zoe Reynolds."

"Zoe! Come on!" I turned to her and nodded before looking back at Michael. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked, hope in his eyes. I just smiled softly and made my way to the car. "Maybe." I got into the car, still smiling as we drove off.

Alice looked over at me and grinned. "Were those sparks I saw between you and Mike Newton?" I flushed and shrugged. "I don't know. He was nice." Alice just laughed and turned to the road.


End file.
